


Pirate

by crowreys_wormstache



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain Jack Sparrow has a conscience and he h a t e s it, Do you even really ship it if the way he calls her Pirate, Doesn't kill you instantly, F/M, Kinda, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, T for violence, canon typical violence that is, just to be sure tho, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowreys_wormstache/pseuds/crowreys_wormstache
Summary: Jack kept his eyes averted from the dreadful sight of his beloved ship being devoured by Davy Jones’s gruesome “pet” along with the crew he reluctantly grew to be quite fond of. He was now a fair distance away from the bloodbath but the screams did not seem to fade. A heavy feeling clawed at his throat and Jack finally raised his gaze; it was kept steadily fixed on his permanently dirtied feet so he wouldn’t have to witness the source of the terrible sounds filling the air.And then he saw her.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Pirate

Jack kept his eyes averted from the dreadful sight of his beloved ship being devoured by Davy Jones’s gruesome “pet” along with the crew he reluctantly grew to be quite fond of. He was now a fair distance away from the bloodbath but the screams did not seem to fade. A heavy feeling clawed at his throat and Jack finally raised his gaze; it was kept steadily fixed on his permanently dirtied feet so he wouldn’t have to witness the source of the terrible sounds filling the air. 

And then he saw.

He saw his men running frantically around the deck, and watched as the Kraken’s enormous tentacles snatched a far away shape, crushing it in half. He saw the shape flying through the air, like a tossed pebble. He saw it plunge into the depths of the sea with a splash. He saw another, stumbling over the railing as it – he – backed away from the fleshy mass. He saw others being smashed against the hard wood of their ship. He saw masts breaking, falling, crushing those who weren’t fast enough to get out of the way. 

And he saw _her._

She stood in the middle of it all, her face further and further away, yet for a split second, her unseen eyes unmistakably looking right back at him, watching, _seeing_ , before she ran off to fight the beast, like there was some hope left for them. Like he did not doom them all. 

Elizabeth. 

Jack heaved a heavy sigh. He was so close to being free... Well, perhaps freedom was not the right word. Perhaps it never has been. A pure goal, a noble aspiration, a lifelong dream – a foolish illusion he was too stubborn to relinquish while safely tucked in the arms of blind luck that followed him through his grim reality. He’s been on borrowed time. 

Thirteen years he borrowed back then. How many is he going to borrow aboard the only boat that could save his crew? 

He took out his compass.

The rope digging into his hands was a familiar feeling, a bittersweet taste that almost made him not regret the moment he stepped aboard. But for better or worse, he made it back in time, it seemed, whatever that meant. Was it the right choice? That question would have to wait. Now was not a time for contemplation. Now was the time to act.

Jack stood at the helm, one foot on a pistol lying on the floorboards, evaluating the net full of gunpowder barrels swinging in the air. His boot shifted beneath him and Jack spied a slim hand tugging at the pistol. 

Elizabeth. 

Her body was sprawled over the steps in desperate tension but her face was fixed on him, hazel eyes filled with what almost seemed like confusion, yet joined with something that made his heart ache all of sudden, and Jack almost forgot what he came back to do. But time was running out. He grabbed the pistol – but soon became conscious of anxious arms clutching his leg, finding it hard to refocus his aim amidst the warmth of Elizabeth pressed against him. Strong, fierce Elizabeth, unafraid in the face of her foes, be they bloodthirsty pirates, or fabled beasts, yet clinging to him all the same, as if she believed he would protect her. As if she believed he would be the one who would save them.

Something flickered in his stomach and his heart skipped a beat.

He _wanted_ to be the one who would save them.

The bullet pierced the air, and a shock of an explosion set the monstrous tentacles ablaze, the wounded flesh letting go of the ship and retreating into the water. The shot was precise, and if his next exhale came out a bit shaky, no one would know. Jack was always a good shooter, but never before did it matter as much as right now. 

An uneasy silence settled over the ship. The few survivors checking for missing limbs and crewmates, while trying to process what exactly just happened and how they survived. They looked to their captain for guidance. 

“What should we do, Captain?”

Jack didn’t answer. He did not know what to do. For once in his life he really didn’t know what to do. He was used to planning ten steps ahead, winging the details as he went, sure, but there was always a plan. Even now. Except it fell apart the moment his stupid conscience kicked in. He almost forgot he had any.

_One day you’ll have the chance to do the right thing. And when you do, you’ll discover something – that you are a good man._

The memory of Elizabeth’s words rang in his ears.

Was it her faith in him that made him turn back? 

Or was it her?

In the end it was Will who took charge.

“Abandon ship!”

This was met with agreement and dismay and uncertain looks toward the ship’s captain. The remaining crew loved the Pearl almost as much as Jack did, but there was no use losing their lives for her. It was clear that they didn’t kill the creature. If anything, they made it angry. Maybe the Kraken would be too focused on destroying the ship to notice them sailing away. Jack understood it too and agreed.

“But Jack! The Pearl!” Gibbs protested.

Confusion, shock and traces of uncertain disbelief in Gibbs’ countenance were at least partially echoed in all the old members of his crew, and Jack supposed such notion might have filled him with warmth; they were about to jump into the sea for his Captain hat back when the mark first appeared on his palm, and the hat was nothing compared to his Pearl. But now he was numb and their emotions did not quite reach him.

“She’s just a ship, mate,” Jack replied, his voice filled with pain and resignation. He would miss her more than anyone.

As the rest of the crew finally agreed that there was no other option and climbed down into the longboat, Jack slowly walked across deck, saying goodbye to the thing he loved most in this world. He lost her once, he lost her twice, and now he will lose her for the third and final time; there will be no grand quest to reclaim her again. He gently caressed the railing and looked the ship over as if to try to memorize each and every dent in the hardness of her wood and the exact place of every single piece of wreckage lying on the deck. He brought her to life and now he was her ruin.

He was not the only one who stayed behind.

“Thank you, Jack.” Her soft voice brought him out of his musings.

“We’re not free yet, love.”

“You came back,” she said with a smile that made him think maybe it was all worth it. He felt his numbness being slowly replaced by a sudden yearning to have her look at him like that again. He would do anything for that damn smile.

Elizabeth stepped closer, never breaking eye contact, their faces now only inches apart, and Jack became deaf to everything but to the rapid beating of his own heart. Her skin looked incredibly soft. Even after so much time at the sea, Elizabeth always found ways to remain clean and unblemished, and to his amazement, amidst the Kraken’s stench Jack picked up on the faint scent of lavender soap. It was her favourite, he realized. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but it did not come entirely as a surprise. He seemed to have made it a subconscious habit to pick up on a lot of Elizabeth’s preferences. He memorised them. Tried to provide for them. She smiled when he did.

She was still looking deep into his eyes and Jack felt like she could see his very soul, in all its black and charred glory. He could only hope she couldn’t see his heart too. He was not sure what she would find. He was not sure he wanted to know. 

It was only a few seconds but it felt excruciatingly long. Jack has been longing for her for so long and being this close to her, staring into her eyes so close he could see his own reflection in them was slowly driving him mad. He could barely hold himself back.

When she finally broke the eye contact, her gaze fell upon his lips and Jack felt a lump in his throat.

He felt her lips on his.

She kissed him. Elizabeth Swann kissed him. Kissed Jack. And in his mind was only one answer. He kissed her back, hungrily leaning into her, deepening the kiss, relishing it. He wanted this for so long.

Elizabeth pressed against him, forcing him to take a step back. And then another. By the time his back hit the mast and Elizabeth’s hand made its way down his body and somewhere behind him, he had an idea of what was about to happen. But he didn’t care. His mind was drunk of her lips, of her touches, but at the same time, deep inside, he knew it would not last; this happiness but a short moment of bliss before the ocean birthed another storm. He held her tight, not wanting her to slip through his fingers, not yet.

The metal clinked, painfully cold against the warmth of her fingers on his wrist, confirming his suspicions. Elizabeth finally broke the kiss, her face – a somewhat angry expression – still mere inches from his. He could kiss her again if he just leaned forward a little, Jack thought. But it was not his place. Had it been one of the courtesans on Tortuga, he might have. But he held too much respect for Miss Elizabeth Swann to do so. He could not bring himself to be angry, for there was only one word in his mind. 

Pirate. A truly remarkable pirate. 

He smirked as her fingers brushed across his hand and finally let go.

“It’s after you, not the ship… not us. This is the only way, don’t you see?” She avoided his eyes as she said it. Pirate enough to doom him, but her heart still beating to the gentle rhythms of Elizabeth. She leaned closer again. Jack wished she would kiss him again. He wasn’t too keen on dying just yet, but the taste of her lips would make it just a slightly more bearable experience.

“I’m not sorry,” Elizabeth whispered.

She tricked him. She tricked him like the pirate she’s become. Maybe Jack should have felt betrayed, angry even. It would have been justified. But somehow, he wasn’t. He couldn’t be angry at Elizabeth; and all the feelings meant to ignite the anger of one who was betrayed, only fueled the fire burning for her in his heart. Perhaps because being betrayed was not something foreign to him. Perhaps because it was Elizabeth. Perhaps, because he really was insane. But standing there, chained to a broken mast of his dear doomed ship, the only thing he felt was pride. 

“Pirate,” he simply said, the impressed grin never leaving his face. She looked into his eyes for the last time and, without looking back, she was gone. And Jack was smiling. 

He was still smiling as her golden locks vanished over the side of the ship, he was still smiling when the Kraken resurfaced and flashed his sharp teeth He was smiling as he stood on the board of his broken ship, with his hat upon his brow and a sword in his hand and the monster’s gigantic tentacles closed around his ship and dragged into the darkness along with him. 

Because while this might have been the end of Captain Jack Sparrow, he repaid his debt knowing it was the beginning of Pirate Elizabeth Swann. And he had been there to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first PotC fic. My exams are finally over and I have A LOT OF SPARRABETH FEELS OKAY.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and as always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! ^^


End file.
